Sabaku no Gaara fanclub fic
by lalocadekya
Summary: Este fanfic esta hecho por miembros del fanclub de Gaara, capitulos cortos con continuaciones nuestras...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno como dije, este fic no me pertenece... jejeje pero puedo decir que he colaborado en el, pertenece al foro de fan club de Sabaku no gaara de comunidad Naruto, de aquí en adelante pondre cap por cap a lo que cada uno de los miembros valla escribiendo, espero que a los lectores les agrade.

Esta primera parte la escribi yo: Kyagaaralover

Amanecía en la calurosa aldea de la arena. Los brillantes rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas de las casas. En la parte central de la aldea, en el domicilio del jefe de la aldea, los miembros de la familia aun dormían placidamente en sus respectivos cuartos. Uno de esos rayos de sol impertinentemente se adentro a la habitación del Kazekage, posándose sobre su rostro.

**Gaara abrió lentamente sus ojos verde agua y con un gesto algo mal humorado se sentó en la cama y paso su diestra por su desordenada cabellera pelirroja.**

**- Ya amaneció... nuevamente... -Se dijo mientras veía como fuera de su ventana un par de aves le daban los buenos días. ******

**-Gaara... -Dijo la voz de Temari entrando a la habitación- oh... que bueno pensé que aun no estabas despierto... **

**  
****-Si no lo hubiese estado tu me hubieses despertado... ****  
**

**-Lo lamento pero es que han venido a buscarte... parece que tienes una reunión pendiente con los de Konoha... ****  
**

**-Konoha... -Repitió Gaara recordando los diferentes momentos acontecidos con los ninjas de aquella aldea- Esta bien... diles que ire tan pronto como este listo. ****  
**

**Temari asintió con la cabeza y cerro la puerta del cuarto de su hermano. Gaara se puso de pie y se encamino hacia el cuarto de baño...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien continuando con el fic del club de Gaara de Cn, ahora la segunda parte , esta fue hecha por May. Además agradezco en nombre del club a los que leyeron la historia y aquellos que les agrado, claro que están en la lista dos de mis queridos seguidores. Pero Aclaro una vez mas que el fic no me pertenece solo he colaborado y ayudo con la publicación, el fic ha sido hecho por los miembros del club en una tanda de relevos de unas 20 líneas cada uno.**

* * *

**-Así que hoy tenía reunión con Konoha…-. pensó Gaara mientras encendía el agua de la bañera, desvistiéndose perezosamente, a causa del sueño .-Entonces Hokage-sama tendrá algo importante de que hablar-. **

**El duro entrenamiento al que se había sometido había hecho que Gaara tuviera un aspecto mas fuerte y maduro que hacia 3 años. Se ató una toalla a la cintura, y mientras esperaba que la bañera se llenase se sobresalto al oír una multitud de pasos que se acercaban. De repente la puerta se abrió y notó que un brazo le rodeaba el cuello y le tiraba al suelo. No sabia que hacer , así que se dispuso a enfrentarse a su agresor , pero se quedo paralizado al notar una mano posándose es su espalda . Miro a aquella persona y grito: **

**.-¡Narutooooo?-. Mientras se despegaba de el para asegurarse. **

**.-¡JeJeJe¿Y a quien esperabas¡¡¿¿a una chica!-. Dijo ayudando a Gaara a levantarse. **

**La risa de 5 personas inundo el baño. Gaara tenia los ojos desorbitados, ante el estaban sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari, y detrás de ellos Sakura, con las manos en la cara, Shikamaru, a punto de llorar de la risa, y la persona que menos esperaba, la Hokage Tsunade-sama, la cual le dirigió la palabra: **

**.-Sentimos molestarte, Gaara, pero no pudimos parar a Naruto, tenia muchas ganas de saludarte-. Le dijo sorbiendo amistosamente. **

**Gaara se puso del color de su pelo al ver e la situación en la que se encontraba . **

**.-Naruto, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos, amigo-. Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios . **

**.-¡jejeje¡por supuesto! pero será mejor que dejemos que te vistas-. Miro a Sakura y dijo:.-No me gustaría que Sakura-chan se fijara en ti¡¡jjejje!-. **

**.-¡Pero se puede saber que estas diciendo , idiota¡¡¡GRRRRRRRRR!-. grito Sakura, y un puñetazo fue a parar a la cara de Naruto, el cual se estrelló en la pared mientras decía: **

**.-¡Era broma, era broma!-. **

**Gaara esta vez también se rió, mientras que los demás salían del baño para dejarle que terminara de prepararse.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pues antes que nada agradecer una vez mas el apoyo en nombre del fan club, esta vez la parte tres viene a cargo de Spainer, esperamos que sea de su agrado, y una vez mas reclacar que el fic es progresivo con relevos por ello las formas de escritura o relato pueden variar.

**

* * *

**

**Después de un refrescante baño, se dirigió donde se hallaban los demás. Paseó por la calurosa ciudad oculta de la arena, con la cabeza cabizbaja mirando al infinito horizonte del desierto. ****  
****Cuando avistó al grupo se dirigió lentamente hacia ellos, con una mirada fija. **

**- ¡Por fin has llegado!- exclamó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa. **

**El siguió hacia delante ignorando a los demás hasta adentrase donde está el nuevo Kazekage, parecía haberle molestado aquel vergonzoso encuentro con ellos en el baño. **

**- Gaara¿que te pasa?- se preucupó Temari. Gaara ignoro a la pregunta. **

**Ya todos reunidos en la sala de la arena, dijo: **

**- ¿A que habéis venido?- Pregunto el silencioso Gaara. **

**- Queremos que vosotros los aliados de Konoha, hagan una misión importante- informo Tsunade. **

**-Está bien- digo el chico pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados **

**- La misión consiste. . .- empezó Tsunade. **

**- Bien, bien por fin sabré la misión que me ha tenido en vela la vieja Tsunade- Dijo en voz alta y emocionada Naruto. **

**Una sombra femenina se situó detrás de Naruto, este se quedo sorprendido. **

**-¡ No me interrumpas!- Exclamó enfadada Tsunade a la vez dandole un capón que lo dejo inmediatamente en el suelo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno ya que esta vez los capitulos fueron realmente cortos puse dos, a primera parte la hice yo, Kyagaaralover y la segunda Katanakill. Gacias por reviewsen nombre del fan club.**

* * *

**Itai...- Susurro Naruto mientras frotaba su cabeza -No tenias por ser tan dura, Tsunade no baachan!- **

**-Ya callate!- Gritó la Hokage algo desesperada por la intromisión del rubio, a lo que este comprendió que estaba mejor quedándose en silencio - Gaara, como Kazekage debes de saberlo...- Retomo la rubia dirigiéndose al pelirrojo -...han habido varias desapariciones en las aldeas últimamente.- **

**Gaara afirmo con la cabeza -Lo sabia... varios miembros renegados de las aldeas han desaparecido...pero... nadie sabe por que razón ni que pueden tener en común todos estos sujetos...- **

**Tsunade dirigió su vista a Shikamaru quien se acerco mas a los Kayes -Por la información que Konoha a podido conseguir, tal parece que los ninjas que desaparecen van a parar a una especie de grupo de ninjas... pero no sabemos cual...- **

**Gaara se sobresalto al oír ello -Hokage.. acaso es posible que ellos estén intentando unirse a grupos como el Akatsuki...- **

**-No solo a ellos...- Corto Naruto interviniendo -Puede que se trate incluso del grupo que esta con Orochimaru...- **

**-Por ello Gaara, como aliados te pido que envíes a tus mejores ninjas para que junto con los nuestros puedan ir a verificar los rumores...- **

**Gaara sonrio de manera algo malévola -Lo haré... Iré yo con tus ninjas...**

**Pero una cosa que Gaara sabia y los otros no era que Orochimaru no estaba reuniendo miembros para una banda, sino para un ejercito de ninjas. ****  
****Aun así Gaara no diria nada, es mas haría que los demás fuesen pensando en que la misión seria corroborar los rumores, pero cuando llegaran al pais del Sonido que es a donde iban el, Gaara y un grupo de selectos ninja de patrullas ANBU buscarían a Orochimaru para por fin de una vez por todas matarlo... ****  
**

**-Pero Gaara ¿en que piensas?- dijo Sakura por detrás de el -se te ve muy callado-. ****  
**

**-No nada- dijo el con ese aire frio que lo caracteriza -estaba pensando en la misión-. ****  
**

**-¡Gaara, deberias ser mas amable hombre!- dijo Naruto a toda voz. ****  
**

**¡PANCK! Tsunade dio a Naruto tal puñetazo que lo dejo clavado en el suelo. ****  
**

**-¡CREES QUE ESA ES FORMA DE DIRIGIRTE A UN KAGE!- dijo ella a toda voz. ****  
**

**-Ok ok lo e entendido...-**


End file.
